Modular thermoplastic floor tiles have been developed as a low cost substitute for conventional flooring surfaces, such as hardwood floors. In general, modular thermoplastic floor systems are less expensive to install and maintain than most conventional surfaces. Additionally, modular thermoplastic tiles have many beneficial properties that make them particularly suitable for athletic playing surfaces. For example, thermoplastic floor files have good impact absorption properties that reduce the risk of injury to players. For these reasons, modular thermoplastic floor systems are steadily gaining popularity. Examples of modular floor tiles are disclosed in the patents to Kotler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,286 and 4,860,510; Menconi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,779; and Forlenza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,987.
While modular thermoplastic tiles make an excellent playing surface for athletics, they have not yet gained acceptance as a flooring surface in residential or commercial construction despite their many beneficial qualities. One problem is that such tiles typically come in only a limited number of designs and patterns. Typically, tiles come in either a solid color, or may have a marbled or granite appearance. Another problem is that the top surface of the floor tile becomes scuffed, thus detracting from the appearance of the tile. Also decorative designs put onto the surface of such tiles are typically just surface applications of paints, inks and plastisols or laminates. In high wear areas, such as basketball courts, these designs tend to scratch and erode off or delaminate at the edges. For these reasons, the use of molded tiles has been limited to athletic playing surfaces and other applications where appearance is not a primary concern.